


A Fated Exchange

by rmpdc_dcstr94



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Creampie, Dinner, F/M, Ferris Wheels, Gift Exchange, Hand Feeding, Kissing, Making Love, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, White Day, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmpdc_dcstr94/pseuds/rmpdc_dcstr94
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Nate is given a call by Yancy to come to a villa in Undella Town instead of the usual Ferris Wheel Date. What could be waiting for him there? A short Valentine's Day and White Day chapter set within the story of my other work here. Originally intended only for the former, this fic got delayed by a few weeks, so I decided to commemorate the latter as well.Also published on fanfiction.net under the same title.Note: Updated on February 14, 2021, adding and extending a new scene.
Relationships: Kyouhei | Nate/Ruri "Rukko" | Yancy "Nancy"
Kudos: 8





	A Fated Exchange

**_February 14_ ** **_th_ ** **_, Valentine’s Day…Just outside Pokestar Studios..._ **

“Huh?” Nate asks himself, noticing an all-too familiar sound coming from his Xtransceiver. “She wouldn’t normally call me at this time...What gives, I wonder?” 

“Good Morning, and Happy Valentine’s Nate.” Yancy tells him over the line. “Do you think you could meet me at Number 6 Main Street in Undella Town later at 7PM? Bye.” She then hangs up as quickly as she had called him.

“Huh…That was unusual…Normally, she’d give me time to reply…” He tells himself, noting that it was out-of-character for her to just call him so suddenly. “Guess she probably remembered I was still training my Pokemon…” Just as he’s about to resume training his Pokemon again, he then catches on to the rest of his message. “Oh cripe! I almost forgot it was Valentine's day today…” He then immediately leaves the area, and flies off on his Braviary to Opelucid City…

**_Earlier that same morning, at Rosa’s house in Aspertia City…_ **

“You mean to tell me that…even though you two already did it, you have absolutely no idea what to give your boyfriend for Valentine’s Day?” Rosa asks her pink-haired friend.

“Y-yeah…” She replies nervously. “I mean, I made him these chocolates and all, but I don’t know what else I should do…”

“Figures, since you two are pretty new to this dating stuff…Anyways, if you want me to get on the point on what to do…Why don’t you try cooking him a romantic dinner and then having a romantic night with him?”

For a while, Yancy stays silent, contemplating on what to do, before suddenly bursting back into life.

“Thanks for the suggestion, Rosa! I think I have the perfect Valentine’s date planned out now.”

“No problem. So, uh, what exactly do you have in mind?”

“Well…” She then whispers into her friends ears the details.

“That…sounds brilliant! I like it. Down to the villa part.”

“So…Should I go for it?”

“Definitely! Having known Nate for a long time, I think he’ll love those chocolates you prepared.” Rosa says as she tries a sample. “Yup, he really loves this flavor.”

**_Meanwhile, at Shopping Mall Nine…_ **

“Drat…They’re out of chocolates, too…” Nate mutters, having just visited all of the confectionery stores on the mall’s 3rd floor. “What am I going to get her, now?” Not long after saying this, he sees a poster depicting Sneasel Ninja, Lucario Kid, and Princess Sylveon. “That’s it!” Not long after getting his needed Eureka Moment, he immediately flies back home to Aspertia City.

As soon as he gets to his room, he begins rummaging through his collection of comic books and graphic novels. “Please be here, please be here…” Until, he finally comes across the comic book he had been looking for. “Here we are! _Castelia Comics Issue number 61._ ” Featured on the front of the comic book’s cover is a superhero named Princess Sylveon.

**_Later that night…_ **

“Here it is…Number 6 Main Street.” Nate then rings the villa’s doorbell. Immediately, Yancy answers the door.

“Good evening, Nate. Come in.” She tells him upon opening the door of the villa. Immediately, he takes notice of her new white and blue sundress.

“That’s…a pretty nice dress.” He tells her, clearly fixated on it. “Maybe I should have worn something better while I was at it…”

“It’s fine...I really appreciate the fact you’re wearing that shirt. It brings back such good memories...A-anyway, come in...”

Once inside the villa, he immediately takes note of the dining room table in the center. Not only are there expensive-looking plates, glasses, and silverware placed there, but also a simple yet delicious-looking dinner meal prepared, in this case a couple of juicy-looking cheeseburgers complemented by thick french fries, complemented by a bottle of sparkling water.

“Woah! Did you prepare all this?” 

“Mmmm hmmm! I prepared it specifically for today. It took me the entire afternoon, in fact. And also…” She then hands him something she had been hiding behind her back. “This...is for you.”

“Valentine’s Day Chocolate? T-thanks…” He replies, immediately accepting it. “I...I’m flattered...I really am. This is the first time I was given chocolate from someone who wasn’t a friend, family, or a fangirl...”

“Ahahaha, I’m glad you feel that way.” She says, her face flushed in red. “A-anyway, why don’t we have dinner first before you try those chocolates?”

“Sure! To be honest, I was planning on asking you if we could eat already…” 

**_A short while later…_ **

“That...was delicious. What exactly did you use?” Not long after finishing the last of the french fries, he hands over his plate to her.

“Ahahaha, thanks! I used beef and cheese imported from the Johto region. The potatoes are from a farm in Mistralton City. Only the best ingredients, of course.” She replies as she takes the dishes to the nearby kitchen, quickly washing all of them, before finally heading back to the table. Immediately, she notices him taking a bite out of one of the chocolates. “So, ahahaha...How is it?”

“Good…” He replies, his mouth still full. Not long after swallowing his bite, he continues with: “I’m glad you got a flavor I really liked. I’ve never tasted such delicious milk chocolate before.”

“Like I said, I only use the best ingredients. In this case, it was milk imported from Sinnoh.” When she takes a look at him again, she gets surprised upon seeing his hand close to her face. “W-what are you…?”

“Say “Ahhhh…”.” He says as he offers her a piece of chocolate. However...

“But I made those just for you…” 

“And now I’m offering some to you.” 

After some reluctance, she eventually gives in, realizing that there’s no hope in changing her boyfriend’s mind. “... … .. Okay. Ahhhhh...Mmph.”

“Well?” 

“*Gulp*...Well, I have to say...I’m satisfied at getting the flavor just right. Ahahahaha!” Just as she grabs another piece of chocolate for herself, Nate then hands her the return gift he had gotten for her earlier.

“Consider this as returning the favor for those delicious chocolates just now.” 

“A comic book?” She asks as she skims through the pages. “Wait, isn’t this…?”

“Yup. It’s the original origin story for Princess Sylveon. Since you’re into Fairy-types, I thought you might like this comic.”

“T-thank you, Nate! This is just what I needed for my upcoming role!” 

“You’re welcome. I chose that because that’s exactly what you’ll need for your acting debut.”

Hearing this, she blushes, clearly happy about his thoughtfulness. “There’s...one more thing I’d like to ask you about…A favor for tonight, I mean...”

“What is it?” He asks, apparently clueless. What happens next surprises him, as she moves closer to him.

“Could we...do “that” again?” Immediately, his own face becomes flushed as she moves her face right next to his. “Like that one night you showed me your place, I mean?”

Knowing what exactly she’s referring to, he obliges. “Sure....Mmmph…”

For a while, they continue passionately kissing and embracing one another, before finally running out of breath.

“Should we move to the bedroom?” He asks her. “This position is getting pretty awkward…”

“Y-yes we should, ahahaha!” She replies, her face completely flushed by this point. “I think I got a little too into it, too…”

Once they make it to the aforementioned bedroom, they begin resuming where they left off. However, before Nate can do just that...

“Nate, wait!” She says as she places her hand on his chest.

“Huh? I thought you wanted to continue…” He replies, clearly a bit disappointed at the mood being ruined.

“Y-yes, but…” She then motions her sundress. “Could we...at least get our clothes off first? I really don’t want to wrinkle this brand-new dress…”

“Y-yeah, you’re right…It would be bad if I got these clothes wrinkled, especially since I didn’t bring any spares…”

Immediately, both of them begin stripping, with both of them placing their clothes neatly next to the bed. Now only in their undergarments, they both climb onto the king-sized bed.

“T-that’s some nice lingerie you picked.” He says as he takes a good look at her. 

“Thanks…” She replies. “To be honest, I was kind of expecting this to happen, given the occasion…”

“So, uh…Could I request something from you?” Nate asks. 

“Go ahead.” She replies. “If it’s you, I’m willing to do anything, ahahaha.” 

“Then could you...masturbate in front of me…” He asks oh so bluntly. 

Unsurprisingly, her immediate reaction is just a stunned look on her face, complete with a bright red blush. “W-what!? Why?”

“Well, uh…I...got curious after you told me about it not too long ago…Remember, when you were struck down with that cold?”

“I-I know I confessed that...B-but...Y-you can’t just ask that from me…”

“But you did say I could ask for “ _anything_ ”...”

It’s at this point that she realizes that she can’t back out of it. Reluctantly, and eventually, she gives in to his request. “Alright…” With that, she takes off both her bra and her panties, and subsequently begins spreading her legs in front of him. “Just...don’t stare too much…I still don’t like you doing that...”

Not long afterward, she begins touching herself. Slowly at first, but as she keeps going, her movements become harder and faster, not helped by her body beginning to twitch and her moans becoming louder and louder.

“Nate! Haaah! Haaah! Nate! Ahhh!~”

“(Darn...If she keeps going at it, I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back...No, just...keep...watching…)” This becomes easier said than done, however, as his own urges to continue further are getting the best of him. Eventually, he reaches his own limit…

“Nate!? What are you doing? I haven’t even finished-...Ah!”

“I don’t think I can hold myself back anymore…” He admits. “I really want to do it…” He then takes off what little he has left.

“Ahahaha. If that’s the case, then...could I ask a favor in return, this time?” 

“Sure…”

“Can I be the one on top?” She whispers into his ear as she lies next to him. Before he can ask why, she then whispers something else to him. “I want to make it up for last time…” She then pushes him down, positioning herself on top of him.

“Wait, are you sure you’re-...” Before he can finish asking her, though, she ends up forcing herself 

“Argh...Ahhhh!~” It soon becomes clear to both of them that she cannot take the pain, despite her confidence only seconds earlier.

“Don’t...push yourself.” Immediately, he gets up, grabbing her back and waist. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah...Hahhh…Hahhhh…” She says as she embraces him tightly. “I just need to catch my breath...Ahhh…” Before she can do just that, however, he pins her down onto the bed.

“I’m sorry, Yancy. But...I really can’t hold myself back…”

“W-wait, Nate! I’m...Hahhh….supposed to be the one...leading! Ahhh...” Despite her pleas, he continues at it. With no other options, she shoves her left foot into his face in an attempt to get him to stop. When that doesn’t work, she screams “H-hey! What are you doing?” 

“S-sorry…” He says, putting her leg down. “I...think I got a little too into it…” 

“Ahhhh….Hahhhh...Now...will you listen?” 

“Yeah, yeah...I hear you...Loud and clear…” He then gets off of her, and then proceeds to lie down. This allows her to switch places and get on top of him. “And...sorry for getting carried away like that…”

“Ahahaha...Admittedly, I panicked because I didn’t expect that from you…” Her face then flushes red. “But...I didn’t exactly hate it, either...Ahaha…” With that out of the way, she decides to keep her promise of “making it up” to him. What she does next catches him completely by surprise.

“Hey, what are you doing-...Hahhh…”

“Making it up to you, haha!” She then gets back on top of him, this time readying herself. “Ahhhh~”

“Are you okay this time? Hahhhh hahhh…” He asks her, clearly still concerned for her wellbeing. “Like I said, don’t force yourself if it hurts.”

“No, ahhh, hahhh...I can take it this time.” She then maintains her position on top of him, slowly moving once she’s confident enough to continue without risk of hurting herself. At first moving by herself slowly, Nate begins moving with her.

“I’ve missed this sensation...Ahhhhh!” She tells him before kissing him on the cheek.

“I did too...hahhh…” He then responds to her earlier kiss by kissing her on the lips while grabbing her back. Not long after doing this, he switches positions with her, with him being on top once more. 

Rather than complain to him once more, she just asks him “I guess it’s pointless to argue anymore…” 

“Yeah…*pant* *pant*” He admits. “I guess I still can’t hold myself back...” In response to his remark, she smiles, then kisses him on the lips once more.

With that out of the way, Nate then proceeds to take the lead from Yancy. Moving slowly at first once more, he then gradually speeds up, their moans growing louder and louder with each thrust.

“Nate! Ah, Ahhhh! Nate!”

“Yancy...I think I’m getting close...Argh!”

“Please, ahhhh...Don’t stop! Ahhh~” She pleads in response, clearly enjoying every second of the moment. Rather than reply, he simply looks at her face-to-face, nods, and continues just as she had requested.

“Yancy...Yancy!!! Hrrggghhh…”

“Ahh! Nate, I’m...Ahhh....AAAAaaahhhhhh!” 

Unlike their first time, both of them immediately fall asleep in each other’s arms not long afterward. 

...

**_A month later...White Day, March 14th…Nimbasa City Amusement Park..._ **

“A wonderful view of Unova as usual…” Yancy says as she exits the Ferris Wheel with Nate. “Anyways, Nate, normally I’d be the one to call you for a date here. What gives?”

“Well, I, uh...wanted to give you this. Since it’s White Day, of course…” He then hands her a box of expensive-looking white chocolate. “I...can’t cook, of course, and I didn’t know your favorite flavor of chocolate. So I decided to get you something I personally like.”

Upon taking a closer look at the chocolate in question, Yancy immediately takes note of the brand and flavor as well as the container. “These are…” 

“White wafer chocolates.” He tells her. “This one’s a Limited Edition they were selling in a special edition tin. And this was the last one they had in Shopping Mall Nine’s snack exchange.”

“Thanks!” She then accepts the box of chocolates from him. “By the way…Are you still free right now?”

“Yeah, of course. That’s exactly why I wanted to see you today. To spend the rest of the day with you.”

“Ahahaha, great! Then...would you be fine with me sharing this chocolate with you?” She asks nervously. “I...can’t finish all of these by myself.”

“I’d be delighted to help.” And with that, both of them move to a bench at the East end of the amusement park.

“Now say “Ahhhhh…”.” She tells him, holding a piece of chocolate in front of his mouth.

“I’m guessing I can’t refuse your offer now, right?” 

“Ahahaha, no you can’t.” She then moves closer to him, whispering something into his ear. “Do you think we could also, ahahaha, have a romantic night together again?”

“How could I say no?” He whispers back.


End file.
